And We're the Game Grumps!
by goldenspecter
Summary: Tucker's the local werewolf, who just so happen to act like a brother figure to Clockwork and Dan, resident idiots with little self-preservation, too many jokes to tell and too many terrible games to play.


**I've been meaning to post this for a while, but I got lazy and forgot about it right about until I was about to post a (new!) fic.**

**Summary: Tucker is your local werewolf who enjoys meat, technology and hanging out with his local idiotic Game Grumps/younger siblings. Of course, it has its ups and downs, but it's nothing Tucker can't handle.**

**Warning: discussion of past self-harm, attempted suicide, abuse and that (one) scene with Sayori fron DDLC. **

**Disclaimer: bruh, copyright aint mine.**

* * *

Tucker Foley, like any kid in Amity Park, has his tricks and secrets hidden in the many pockets his cargo pants have to offer. His best friend is half dead and he helps Danny hunt malevolent ghosts that dared to cross into their town. He occasionally hacks into the Guys in White's database and steals any information he deems important that would help his best bro out(as well as emptying the GiW's books from time to time, because how else can he buy the Super Smash Bro Ultimate Set?).

And oh yeah, he's a werewolf.

A werewolf who just so happens to be currently residing with the Master of Time and their 'apprentice.'

"Goddamnit! This game is fucking broken Clockwork!" Dan shouts as he angrily shakes his Wii controllers at the screens as Clockwork falls down even further into their laughing fit. "I was so god damn close to finishing the level! Did you see that fucker pop out of nowhere? This isn't fair!"

Clockwork's howling grows only louder as they watch Dan growl in frustration and slide down off the sofa onto the floor. "Is-is it because the game's broken or because you're awful at video games?" they manage to ask, still laughing at Dan's outrage while reaching out to pat the enraged ghost on his shoulder.

"Bold of you to assume that the people of Sonic know how to make a game," Tucker growls out playfully, causing Clockwork to laugh even harder and Dan to huff in appreciation.

Dan doesn't shake off their hand as he stares at the game over screen, "Uhuh wow! Look at me I'm Sonic!" He says suddenly, now doing a Sonic impersonation, not aware that his impromptu impersonation caused Tucker to turn his head at Dan in confusion, "I run fast but I'm shit at steering my own goddamn feet. People really love that and they love this game so much that no one can see any reviews of this game!"

"Wait, really?" Clockwork questions as they slide down on the floor to sit with Dan,.

Dan nods his head, "Yeah dude, there weren't any review copies on this game."

"Always a good sign." The Time Master sarcastically praises.

"I guess-I guess that even though they didn't send out review copies, there was like an embargo on the game? So they weren't letting anyone post reviews-"

"Shhh," Clockwork interrupts the other ghost with a whispery giggle, their voice dropping down, as they lean in close to Dan. "We don't want anyone to know that we worked on this game for a fuckin year on this shit."

Dan chuckles at their joke with Tucker barking in approval while Dan starts a new game.

* * *

Tucker slowly slinks down the hall of the Citadel, casually minding his own business when he hears a sharp gasp in the tower. His claws peers through his paws, digging into the decaying wood floors. The fur on his body flares up as he crouches down, ears twitching against the cool air rustling through the hall and begins to stealthily prowl his way through the tower, his body on high alert.

Following the faint sounds echoing through out the tower, he finally finds out the source of what has him so on edge: Dan and Clockwork huddled in blankets, happily giggling, wistfully sighing at the game on the screen.

Knowing that his friends weren't in any visible danger, Tucker's ears twitch and unclenches his jaw, slowly releasing the pent up tension and stress that subconsciously built up within such a short period of time. He slowly walks to Clockwork and sit next to the Time Master, resting a paw in their hair.

Clockwork flinches before turning around and realizing that Tucker was sitting next to them before sighing in relief, "Spooked the shit out of me, my dude." They say, returning their attention back to the game. "Where were you?"

"I was patrolling, then heard a sound and thought you guys were in danger," Tucker explains, "So I came to check on you two. But turns out you guys were just fucking around."

"Dude, we aren't just fucking around, it's Kirby!" Dan interjects happily, "It's so fucking sooooft." He cooes before he giggles with the energy of a five year old, as he moves his character on screen. "God it's impossible to be mad right now."

Clockwork responds by nodding in agreeance, "Did you think we were any sort of danger?"

A worried growl escapes Tucker, turning his head away from the two ghosts.

"Dude, if anything were to happen, we'd be on top of that shit," Clockwork says in an attempt to ease the werewolf's worries. "So you don't need to worry about us."

Turning his head around to see the two ghosts, Tucker cocks his head to the side and raises a judgmental eyebrow, doubt, and uncertainty brimming and clouding up in his teal eyes.

Noticing the doubt in Tucker's eye, Clockwork sighs heavily as they set their Wii remote in their lap and cup their hands around Tucker's face. "I'm serious Tucker." They say again, this time more seriously. "We're adults and we handle ourselves just fine. Don't worry about us."

"What Clockwork said, Tuckerino. No need to worry about us when you have someone else who needs to be fussed over." Dan supplements to Clockwork's argument.

Tucker growls in slight annoyance. It's his job to protect those he cares about and knowing that these two think that he doesn't care about them and that he would leave them to fend for themselves upsets him more than anything. He looks at Clockwork, raises a paw to the Time Master's face before gently patting their face as he licks their face, proud surging through him when a giggle erupted from them.

The fourteen year old werewolf stands up and slowly makes way between the two ghosts, circling around before sitting down and watching Dan and Clockwork play Kirby's Epic Yarn while also keeping an eye out for any danger that dares to lurk around the corner.

Video games, at their very core, are meant to fuck with the player and leave their mark in some way, shape, or form. Tucker knows this both from his experiences and secondhand from Dan and Clockwork playing. Kirby inspired soft-spoken happiness, Sonic incited rage, Mario games brought about a weird but pleasant mix of awe, button-mashing frustration and confused world-building infused with curiosity.

Doki Doki Literature Club inspires none of those things. Rather, DDLC had at the beginning, with its cutesy art style, the way Sayori warmly invites Dan and Clockwork to join the literature club along with Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri, how they were accepted into the club with open arms reminding Dan and Clockwork of the warmth and security the two were craving.

But right now, the screen is stuck, frozen on Sayori's dangling corpse.

Tucker is just as surprised as Dan and Clockwork, but he seems to process Sayori's sudden death better than the two. A sudden gasp catches his attention, he turns around to see a grief-ridden Dan tightly holding his controller.

"Isn't there any way we can save her?" Dan asked, "There's gotta be a way to save her, maybe if we load a different file, we have tons of those. We should've told her we cared about her, maybe she wouldn't have done it."

Clockwork, who's currently in their child form, pulls their knees close to their chest,

"She would have died anyway," They say emotionlessly.

"But we haven't tried it, so we don't know it," comes Dan's pleading voice as he's desperately trying to reload a different save file. "We have to be able to save her, she can't end up-she cant-I can't lose her like-"

Tucker is unsure what to do but he gently knocks the controller out of Dan's hand, comfortingly patting his chest before firmly looking in his eyes, "Dan, I need you to breathe. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight." Tucker instructs, "Don't look at Sayori, look at me instead."

Dan has his attention split between the screen and Tucker, unable to focus solely on the technowolf. Tucker realizes this so he turns the game off before returning his focus on Dan. "I've turned the game off, so you can focus on me. Now, remember what I've asked you to do?"

"N-no."

Nodding encouragingly, "That's fine and remember I'm not mad. We're going to breathe in for four, hold for seven and breathe out for eight. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Dan jerkily nods his heads yes.

"Okay then, breathe in, good just like that. Hold it for a few, then breathe out." Tucker says, guiding Dan through his breathing exercises. Tucker quickly sneaks a glance to see how Clockwork is doing, catching them rapidly tapping their fingers against each other.

They're slowly dissociating. Tucker hopes he can ground them before it gets too bad.

Turning back to Dan, he see that the exercises are working as Dan is slowly gaining his senses back. "How are we feeling? It's okay to tell me you're feeling awful. Don't bottle it up, that's not good for you."

"Horrible." Dan rasped out.

"It's okay to feel that way." Tucker assures, "Stay here okay? Don't move okay."

Dan nods again. Tucker slinks his body in Clockwork's peripheral but not directly in front of them.

"Clockwork?" He calls out, taking a step back when a confused, panicky whimper escaped from them. "Can you hear me?"

The Time Master only continues to stare at him in blank confusion, their hands shaking and breath quickening too quick for Tucker's liking.

And this is the moment Tucker realizes he can't do this alone. He needs help but in order to get it, he has to leave them by themselves and that isn't helpful right now but he knows that if he stays here trying to do ground his friends/younger siblings, he could only make things worse. As much as he hates, he quickly transforms to his human form, sprints to the room where his phone and belongings were, shoots off a desperate text to Pandora and Nocturne to come as soon as possible.

Tucker shifts back into his wolf form and trots back into the room where Clockwork and Dan were, breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that nothing has happened. He makes his way over to the two but maintains his distance just in case they don't want him in their space.

The familiar scent of Pandora and Nocturne wafts over his nose, silently alerting him that they are here, ready to help. Pandora and Nocturne teleports near the sofa, both of them shifting their height to something more appropriate.

"What happened?" Nocturne asks briskly, slithering over to crouch in front of Dan and helping him up to his feet.

"They were playing Doki Doki Literature Club-"

"That's the game with the…right?" Pandora trails off, as she's looking around the sofa, quietly harrumphing in triumph when she successfully finds what she's looking for. She must be aware of Tucker's confusion, so she explains hastily. "Emergency mints, it has a strong flavor to help Clockwork when they dissociate."

Tucker nods, tucking this information away for later, "They saw Sayori when she...you know..."

Pandora's eyes widened for a bit before she nodded in understanding and swoops Clockwork in her four arms.

"Stay here, they will need to see familiar faces after they have been grounded." Pandora orders as she and Nocturne head towards the rooms but not before she stops and uses one of her arms to pat Tucker on his head. "You did very well my little wolf. Rest and let us take it from here."

Tucker beams in pride, sink into her soft hands for mere moments before Nocturne sprinkles some dream dust over him and falls into slumber.

* * *

Tucker slowly wakes up a few hours later to find Pandora and Nocturne on both sides, each ghost cradling Clockwork and Dan, respectively, in their arms. The technowolf, raises a paw to slowly rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"You okay?" He asks slowly, expecting the two to say no and he's doesn't respond when they both shake their head. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Seeing them both struggling internally to make their decision makes him add, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but it could possibly help."

Nocturne runs his fingers through Dan's now flameless hair, "No one will judge you if you do or don't."

"I thought about when Tuck died," Dan blurts out, his voice distant. "It was my fault because I shouldn't have cheated and if I didn't, then he wouldn't be dead. He'd still be alive. Vlad tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault but I knew that it was, I had to pay for it. So I started…you know…to my wrists." He crudely does a slicing motion at his arms, "Vlad found out after I went too far one time. So I still did it, just not there in the open. After I became me, I still did it. Sometimes, I willed my hair to burn me and I light something with my hair to hurt me."

Tucker breathes in, knowing that he and Dan would have to have a long talk about the Nasty Burger Incident. But for now, he says, "Your Tucker doesn't blame you for that series of unfortunate events that happened to you; however, he would be upset that you hurt yourself because things that were beyond your control you. I know I would be because I am yet, I care about you and I'm going to help you through this."

Dan rolls his eyes and looks away, refusing to believe Tucker's words.

"I guess I should talk about it," Clockwork mutters, toying around with their stim toy. "My guardians…employers…guardiployers?" They stumble around, trying to find the right word, "whatever they were, they were awful people. Did some awful shit to me and put me through some shit a kid shouldn't have gone through. As a teen my body was going through a lot of changes, someone noticed and decided to take advantage of it." They swallow a lump in their throat, "I tried to tell my folks about it. They didn't believe me because the person was a good friend of theirs. A while later, they left me with some of their friend's kids who were god awful and said some awful shit. I couldn't take it anymore so I went home one day and tried to…you know. Unfortunately, I'm still here so you can see how that went but I found relief so I kept doing the other thing."

There's a tense moment of awkward silence before Pandora breaks it, "I'm proud that you've both decided to tell us something that you've both have trouble coming to terms with."

"You're not upset about the…" Clockwork asks, forgoing their stim toy to huddle in Pandora's arms.

"Not upset," Tucker answers, "We're just worried about you two."

"Well then, don't worry about-"

"Bold of you to assume that we won't care about you fools," Tucker snarls, his upper lip curling up, his sharp teeth bared for all to see. Seeing both of his siblings flinch, he softens his voice and loosens his tight snarl. "You're wrong because we'll always care about you."

Nocturne continues to stroke Dan's hair, "How about we watch a nice movie to calm us down?"

Dan begins to fidget, unhappy with this, "But Sayori needs us, we have to save her-"

"We will," Nocturne assuages, "just not right now. We need some time to recover and then we'll all find a way to save Sayori. Does that sound okay?"

Dan mulls over Nocturne's proposition, fiercely shaking his head in disagreement. "I don't like it, we have to save her. I can't let her down." He explains, desperate for them to understand his need for Sayori to come out alive.

"You can't save her while you're like this, Dan. It's not healthy." Nocturne argues back. "I promise you that we will come back to save her."

"I guess." Dan responds, still unhappy with this arrangement.

Pandora gets up to grab blankets and pillows while Nocturne turns on one of the screens to find a movie they could agree on before settling on Chicken Run and as they watch the film, both Clockwork and Dan slowly migrate over to Tucker to bury themselves in both blankets and his soft fur.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I will work on the second chapter when I have the chance! In the mean time, please read and review with ideas for future chapters!**


End file.
